Imhotep's Horcrux
by BreakInCaseOfEmergency
Summary: When Imhotep leaves part of his soul imprinted on his bracelet, he is summoned back to life once again by Alex's University friend India. What happens when she accidentally leaves Imhotep powerless for a week, how will he adapt to modern life? Will India keep her sanity throughout? IMHOTEP/OC. Rated M for Mature Themes. Parody, please suspend your disbelief :P


Authors Note:

Yes yes I am aware I have two Mummy stories with the same pairing, but, this one is more of a comedy thing, than the seriousness of the other one :P

And what can I say, Imhotep is just that darn good :P

And for the purposes of humour, I brought the story forwards by a few decades :D

Please do enjoy the story! :D

Thanks for reading :3

It was the day before her big project was due in.

The project that India had only managed to complete 75 percent of, now she was beginning to panic as it was coming up to midnight and she had still a fair few bits to finish on the main project and her evaluation to do which was thankfully blissfully short in word count.

Unable to fall asleep if she wanted to however, due to the immense amount of Red Bull and Emerge she had drunk, India remained chained to her computer, tapping out frantically strung sentences so that she wouldn't fail completely.

India blamed Alex for this.

While she should have been tapping away writing peacefully, she was in the library doing a game of dares, it was completely stupid waste of time but boy they had had some fun together. Laughing softly at the memory, Alex had made her so scared to fufil one of her dares she almost hadn't. Of course, she never backed away so easily, and the stupid 'Mummy' hadn't shown up yet, so doubted he ever would.

Giving herself a sharp slap to open her eyes, India shook her head and began to talk about the way that violent films and video games were integral to the violence increasing in children and society. Dressed in her tight see through black lace top, her bra was visible and she was sat in small black panties, nobody was going to be intruding in here tonight, and being a poor student, fans in this heat were too expensive.

Imhotep had once again been defeated... but this time more due to the failure of Anuksunmun's love than the intervention of the troublesome American and his British wife. He had managed to secure a part of his soul in his bracelet though so when someone read the incantation on the edge of it he had been reborn! Unfortunately his mummified body had since been recovered and placed in the British museum behind some bullet-proof glass... but it took less than a second for him to escape.

Tracking down and killing the collectors who owned the sacred jars was easy. Their names were written down in the barbarian language beside his glass tomb. Taking them apart was just as easy and Imhotep revelled in the feeling of being whole again as he rushed towards his summoner in a whirlwind of sand. He was going to meet the person who had freed him from the underworld and either kill them or have them swear their loyalty to him.

Opening the window with a wave of his hand, Imhotep entered the room with a massive blast of sand settling as both the door and the window locked. He crossed his arms across his bare chest and looked at her intently. He had to admit that her clothing was very flattering... what it supposed to be that revealing? He barked at the woman in Egyptian,

"Woman! Who are you to summon me?!" he demanded before realising that she wouldn't understand him and switched to English, "Scantily dressed sexy woman! You have summoned me... why?!"

India was just pressing save on her project to try and get some sleep when she had the biggest heart attack of her life. The window to her room burst open and a flurry of sand flew in on the wind that had bust open the window, wrapping her hands around her head, she turned her back to the window so that the sand wouldn't fly in her face.

When however it disappeared, India slowly, very slowly, turned on her swivel chair to see what might have caused such a freak show of weather. It wasn't like it had happened before or to anyone else's room along the block...

As soon as she did turn fully, she was in time to see the man in her room finish speaking to her. Eyes wide, mouth popped open, India merely stared at the man for a while, wondering if he was really there. He had been speaking some gosh darn freaky language and she had no idea what he was saying so it could have been a caffeine induced dream.

The English however, was what startled her and she bolted from her chair with a loud scream;

"HOLY FUCKING HELL WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY FUCKING ROOM?! WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?" she gestured wildly as she grabbed the closest thing available to her, which was an empty can of Emerge, that wasn't going to do much so she grabbed an empty beer bottle and smashed it on her dresser "IS THIS SOME SORT OF FUCKING JOKE SET UP BY THAT BASTARD OCONNELL?!"

Just then realising what he was saying to her, India shrieked again and pulled a blanket around her; "STOP PERVING ON ME IN MY UNDERWEAR! GET OUT! I'LL CALL THE POLICE! DON'T YOU THINK I WON'T!"

Imhotep had to admit that the sandstorm had done quite a number on the room he had arrived in but it was enough that he knew that something wasn't right here. Things seemed a lot more advanced than the last time he had been in the living realm. He had completely zoned out until she shouted at him, making him blink in confusion. He waved his hand and was annoyed when she didn't immediately slam against a wall,

"I am the High Priest Imhotep! And I demand to know why you have summoned me here and stripped me of my powers strange future wench!" he told her in a commanding but slightly arrogant tone. When she mentioned the name O'Connell his eyes narrowed a little bit, "The O'Connell's yet live? I would have thought the collapse of the Scorpion King's Pyramid would have seen to their demise... it seems not."

He frowned a little bit when she covered herself up with the blanket,

"Why do you cover yourself? I was enjoying the sight of your attractive body." he told her bluntly and honestly before frowning a little bit and attempting to shut her up with his powers before coming to the conclusion that his powers didn't work. He gritted his teeth, "I am Imhotep, high priest of Thebes and keeper of the book of the dead! And you shall do no such thing! You shall answer my question... why have you summoned me?!"

India looked around her room and she was so so glad she had saved and sent off her work, she thought that she might as well submit it now just in case, because it looked like this sand might have just broken her computer. Tears were beginning to well up in her eyes because if it did damage it then that was a large chunk of money gone out of her wages fixing it!

Unable to stop herself letting out a little snark of laughter when he moved his hand and it didn't do anything, the look on his face was priceless, like he really had expected it to do something.

"Oh okay, right I'll play along with your joke." she sighed holding up her hands as she sat back down on the swivel chair and dropped the blanket back on her bed "But call me a wench again and I will slap you upside the head. What time are you from anyway, the 1600's? When that term was last used?" she smirked, unable to stop a little chuckle escaping.

It was quite odd because she both laughed and blushed at the same time, like she was covering up her nerves with laughing at the situation; some random guy appears in your room and acts like he's from the Egyptian Time? Says he enjoyed perving on you...what are you supposed to say?

"Uhm because this is my underwear?" she suggested with a smirk "Men don't normally barge in without knocking so, normally I'd have covered up before you came in here, guess Egyptian guys are familiar with knightly chivalry."

Sighing, India rubbed her eyebrows; "Alex is so dead in the morning, this is not funny anymore." she muttered before running her hand through her hair, swooping it back from her face, and fixing a rather fake smile there "I summoned you because Alex O Connell dared me to, I never refuse a dare so I did it. He informed me you were dead, I guess he won't be pleased to know you aren't."

Imhotep was beyond shocked and, after it had sunk in, beyond angry. His powers had been working in full swing just moments before and now that he was in front of the woman who had summoned him, it was useless? He didn't like that. He didn't like that at all. And what he hated even more than suddenly being powerless was that she was no laughing at him,

"This is no ruse Set damn you woman!" he cursed at her, annoyed beyond belief that she would DARE to think that his resurrection was something to be joked about, "I am from before such a time... I am from before the birth of your so-called-Christ! I am Imhotep, High Priest of Thebes at the height of its power and I am going to regain my powers and when I do WENCH you shall beg at my feet for mercy!"

He couldn't help but blink a few times as he looked her up and down when she said that what she was wearing right now was her underwear. He tilted his head from side to side as he looked at her, trying to figure something out,

"You wear that under clothing? You must be very hot under such layers." he told her, gesturing at the lack of his own clothing, "This is acceptable, yours is too much surely. And Egyptian men do no knock... there were few doors in my days."

When she continued to talk about Alex, Alex O'Connell, he couldn't help but laugh a deep and dark laugh,

"Oh so the boy not only lives but he has grown has he?" he joked with a little smirk, "How amusing. Does he retain the arrogance and self-assured air he had as a child? Even when the bracelet was going to suck the life out of him?"

India couldn't help but start howling with laughter, this guy was just so funny when he was riled up, honestly his expression made her want to start crying with tears. He seemed like he really believed that this was some sort of truth, Alex had done a good job in finding this actor he was amazing and looked just like the guy from the film who played Imhotep.

His self-assurance that he was right just made her laugh more and she wiped her eyes freeing them from tears, before she stopped and quirked an eyebrow.

"I told you not to call me that." she pouted "Now look what you made me do, I'm calling 999 and then the Police should be here to cart you off wherever you belong..."

Picking up her iPhone she tapped in the number, waiting to press the little green call button; "Unless you have something you want to say to me, you...you Egyptian...toad. I have no insults you're going to 'understand'." she whispered conspiratorially.

The way he was looking at her, so intensely made India blink softly, he was now getting a little bit too personal, looking at her so intently like this while she was dressed like that was making her cheeks heat a little bit; "We aren't in Egypt in case you haven't noticed, we're in England. If you go out wearing that people are gunna think you're dressing up as the Mummy from that film."

Groaning and whacking her head lightly on her desk India yawned, feeling herself coming down from her caffeine rush;

"Okay, okay whatever you say can you like...just go now?" she asked, crawling her way onto her bed "Goddamn sand fucking everywhere." India mumbled tiredly "If its a tip you want my purse is the green frog thing, take the £5 and go."

Imhotep wanted nothing more than to tear this woman apart with his powers, or even just his bare hands at the moment. She kept insisting that what he was saying was a joke and simply because it was something improbable. She quickly making herself an enemy for life with all the laughter at his expense though. He was not here for her amusement and he refused to act like he was when he was here merely to see who had summoned him and why,

"Your police will have no record of me ever having existed as I existed before the creation of any such a group." he told her firmly, "Face the truth woman... I am Imhotep and I am over 5 thousand years old, including my time spent in the underworld as a soul."

He scowled at her,

"Use your mind woman... I appeared in your room with almost a metric tonne of sand." he told her simply, "Do you believe I could physically do that if it was a mere joke?"

He decided to let the topic of her clothing go for now, not having been that interested in the beginning to be quite honest. Deciding that she needed to know what he was and what he could do, he touched his fingertip to her forehead and pushed the memories of what had happened in the Egyptian town when he had first been resurrected. He smirked viciously as the last of the night played out in front of her,

"I am Imhotep... bringer of plagues... immortal shadow of destruction." he told her firmly before scowling, "No why did you summon me?"

India was just so NOT in the mood for this right now.

With her big day tomorrow and her project having taking up most of her time today she was tired, like, physically drained, and she was not in the mood for having a joke actor or a real mummy man in her room at this moment in time. Raising her weary head from her pillow, she merely made a hm? sound as she felt his finger touching her head.

She had to admit, whatever the fuck was going on now, just got so completely real she sat up properly and rubbed her eyes. A real exertion of effort the way she was feeling. Making a small noise of pain as her chest tightened a little, the caffeine and adrenaline probably not mixing very well at the moment.

"Okay..." she sighed softly, trying to take the whole situation in "Imhotep Bringer of Plagues, Immortal Shadow of Destruction. Got it. Not joke actor hired by Alex."

India hugged her knees to her chest and lay her head on the top of them, turning her head to look at the man, mummy thing, she couldn't help but smile gently and reach out and poke him on the forehead as well.

"So, you're real, and you're here. I suppose I should re-answer your question. I told you, Alex O Connell dared me to read the incantation on this bracelet, I did it, and now you're here. I didn't really want to summon you here, he told me it was like 99% not going to happen." she explained with a smile "You know, you're kind of hot for your age. You want a drink or something; I imagine being sand makes you thirsty."

Imhotep resisted the urge to shout to the heavens in happiness that she had (finally) come to the conclusion that he was actually telling the truth. All it had taken was for him to force her to watch a series of memories from his first resurrection. Because apparently using logic in conversation had been too complicated.

He nodded to her when she repeated what he had said earlier about who he was. This was good, she seemed to be able to remember something that had been told to her not five minutes ago. Perhaps he was being too harsh on the woman though. It wasn't every day you managed to resurrect a high priest from Ancient Egypt and have him turn your bedroom into a piece of desert,

"Yes you seem to be understanding now." he agreed before frowning ever so slightly, "For what it is worth woman... I apologise for the sand. It is simply my fastest method of transport."

Looking at her, he couldn't help but feel like he had just been put under some kind of magnifying glass. In the end though he decided that as long as she was the one watching that was alright by him. He scowled ever so slightly,

"O'Connell's... nothing but trouble. If he had been anymore wrong I would have sucked you dry to regenerate... but thankfully for you, I still have to take from those with the jars." he admitted before raising an eyebrow, "I do not age. And I would appreciate a drink. And also... I would appreciate your name."

India raised an eyebrow when Imhotep apologised for the sand, so he bloody should apologise for the sand! It might have ruined all of her electronics! Tilting her head to one side she thought to herself for a few minutes, if he could travel by sand then that meant he could do all of the other things that he could do in the film right? And he regenerated by...sucking people dry! Gulping she was just glad that she hadn't been around for that.

"So you should apologise, it's ruined my computer and my bed, I'm going to need to hoover everything tomorrow as if I didn't have enough to do." groaning a little bit she crawled over to the other side of the bed and placed her feet on the floor, pulling her black velvet dressing gown on to cover herself slightly more she moved to the mini fridge on her desk.

Biting her lip as she opened the fridge India laughed nervously; "And you should know I am very grateful for still having all of my organs and bodily parts intact." she hummed, pushing her hair back from her face again as the light from the fridge illuminated her soft pale skin "Alright we have, coke, cold coffee, energy drinks...more energy drinks...or beer?" she asked, taking another energy drink and popping the can open.

Mid sip India realised she hadn't told Imhotep her name and she smiled brightly, holding out her hand to shake his;

"My name is India, but you can call me Indie if you like." she grinned "I guess I should apologise, you know, for being kind of rude before but, you caught me at a really bad time and, nobody would believe your story right away. I'm normally a lot nicer." India smiled shyly.

Imhotep had to admit that moving via sand wasn't a good thing in a country that had so little of the stuff. A lot of this country was grey with buildings and solid rivers that fast metal boats ran on. Of course some of it was beautifully green in a way that Egypt could never hope to match in a thousand years. And, indeed, it hadn't in five thousand years or more. He raised an eyebrow slightly in confusion,

"I have already apologised... does this mean you believe I should apologise again?" he asked her in mild confusion before nodding a little bit, "I should be able to remove the sand before long do not worry. Although I am unsure if Scorpions are in this sand or not..."

He nodded with a small smirk when she mentioned how grateful she was for having all of her organs and body parts still attached to her and not used to make him whole. Imhotep had a feeling she might feel that way and he couldn't blame her in the slightest,

"I do not know what any of those creations are apart from beer so I would like a beer please." he told her honestly before looking at the can she had popped, "What... what is that? Why do you have a cold ingot of iron with you?"

Taking her hand, he kissed the back of it reflexively and smirked a little bit at her,

"Do not worry... Indie, sometimes I have that effect on people." he told her with a smirk before nodding in agreement, "Normally I am much worse than I was but do not worry... you interest me greatly India... I shall be as nice as I can around you my dear."

India giggled a little bit at Imhotep, honestly he was so goddamn cute. It was like he had no idea how he should behave these days and it made her want to give him a big squishy hug. Although she thought that the squishy hug would not be appreciated by him, he didn't seem like a hugger, his visage was much too stern for that.

Squeaking India jumped up onto her swivel chair and wiggled her arms as it moved under her jumping on it, trying to keep upright she sighed softly. Flicking on the overhead light she looked at the room, no scorpions.

"You know I was going to compliment you and call you cute, until you mentioned bringing SCORPIONS into my ROOM!" she pouted and flopped back down to sit on the chair "Bad enough there's sand all over the floor."

Hearing he wanted a beer she took a cold can out of the fridge, and handed it to him; "Here you go Imhotep, I can...call you Imhotep right, I don't have to use the whole title every time, because that's going to be one heck of a tongue twister."

It was now an undeniable fact that Imhotep was cute, he just knew so little, taking another swig of the energy drink from the can India licked her lips softly and sat down on the bed, crossing her legs so that the dressing gown moved to show more of her smooth pale skin; "The drink is in the can, it keeps it colder for longer, here, I'll open yours for you." leaning forwards she softly poked her tongue out in concentration, now with the can popped open she sat back "There you go, enjoy!"

As he kissed the back of her hand, that devilish look in his eye made her cheeks flush and she giggled softly, rubbing the back of her hand where he kissed; "I like the way my name sounds with your accent. I appreciate you being nice to me, I don't want to end up like Beni after all...poor guy." frowning she perked up and asked "You must have a lot of questions right? Why don't you ask away, I am at your command." she giggled with a wink.

Imhotep had to admit that when she jumped up from her chair and waved her arms around madly he was sure that he had done the right thing - the funniest thing he could do. Her reaction was one that he had never heard of before but it was amusing to him nonetheless. He paused for a moment before smirking and speaking,

"The fact that I am an ancient Egyptian High Priest resurrected by your new bracelet is not a joke." he told her before smirking with a slightly evil glint in his eye, "Mentioning that there are scorpions in the sand? Now that IS a joke."

When she handed him the beer he had to admit that it had changed a lot since the beverage of his past. For one thing it was served cold. And for another it seemed to have developed a metal skin that would take some time to pierce. When she asked if she could call him by his name he nodded absently,

"Of course." he told her with a small smirk, "Only servants must use my whole title all of the time."

Listening to her explanation, he watched in bemused fascination as she opened the can of beer. Seeing that it was open, he took a cautious drink of it before sighing slightly in contentment. Now there was something that hadn't changed all that much. The only change was that it was cold to be honest,

"I am glad to see that some things remain the same..." he admitted before smirking, "Thank you for your hospitality."

Seeing her cheeks flushing he grinned a little bit, especially when he noticed how she seemed to want to touch the place where he had kissed the back of her hand. He smirked when she said she didn't want to end up like Beni before frowning,

"A pressing question..." he began with a frown, "How is it that you know about Beni? I do not recall you being there or anyone like you... so how have details of my first resurrection surfaced somehow?"

India looked at Imhotep with a blank expression when he said that he had been joking about there being scorpions in the sand, before she burst out laughing and hugged her knees to her chest again as she sat on the chair, exposing the full length of them as the dressing gown was riding up so high already. Was it her fault she was a wiggly sitter? It wasn't done on purpose of course. Not at all.

"You know, it's nice to know you have a sense of humour buried deep in there somewhere." she teased "I've been hearing about you none stop from Alex, I have to say, you are so much nicer than I expected, maybe its because you don't have your powers, so you have to talk instead of just, levitating and taking." she smirked a little bit.

Smiling shyly, India nodded her head; "Of course, it's no problem at all. You know, I was wondering...have you been wandering around the streets dressed like that...I don't think...I don't think that's very appropriate. Do you want a change of clothes? You'll catch chill." she stated, her brow creased a little bit in concern.

This was not going to be a good conversation. Nuh-uh. Biting her lip, India got up from her seat and bent down to look at the DVD's on the cabinet by her bed, she of course, was not doing this seductively on purpose. In the morning she would blame the caffeine. But honestly it was exciting wasn't it? An attractive foreign exotic male appeared in your room...what else did you do but flirt?

"Uhm...well...uh..." she stuttered, her blush growing slightly as she ducked her gaze away shyly "The O Connells kind of...suggested a film series be made out of their adventuring stories and uhm well...you're in them and...well...I know a lot about you from them...so does everyone really. B-but you know! If it helps...you were my favourite." she offered weakly as she lay down on the bed, watching Imhotep with lively excited eyes.

Imhotep grinned a little bit when she laughed at his little joke too. He had to admit that it was nice to be able to make another person laugh again. It had been so long since he had been able to do that after all that it became something of a big deal to him. Of course he also noticed the way that her robe seemed to be riding high. He was not subtle in the times he stared at her thighs with a slight hungry look in his eyes,

"Yes well it's not buried that deeply." he told her with a small smirk before frowning a little bit, "Yes well he might have a bad view of me. I did force him to lead me to a magical oasis after all, I doubt he has fond memories of it. But it did improve his sandcastle skills."

When she asked if he had been wandering around the streets in his current clothes he shook his head with a small smirk, "I was travelling inside a sand twister that was thick enough to keep me hidden from people even very close to it. My clothing, or lack of, has only been seen by you."

And there she was bending over.

Of course when she mentioned something called a film series he just blinked in confusion,

"I am... lost." he admitted with a frown, "What is a 'film series' and how does it mean that everyone seems to know about me and the 'adventures' that the O'Connell's have had facing me in the past?"

India couldn't help but blush brightly when she noticed the hungry look in Imhotep's eyes when he saw her pale skin, or maybe it was her thighs she didn't really know. Either way it was making her sufficiently hot and bothered and she was considering having a little vodka in order to perk her spirits up a little bit, and make her a bit more daring than she normally would have been.

"Imhotep I think everyone who's met you bar myself has a bad opinion of you." she stated with a little joking smile "I think it's because you try to kill them and take over the world, perhaps you should consider not doing that if you want to hang around a bit longer. If you like, I could keep you my little secret, I won't tell anyone you're here."

Raising her eyebrow she finished the can of energy drink and shook her head, laughing; "Yeah no...you shouldn't travel that way anymore, we don't have sand twisters in England, you're going to want to be less high profile. Unless...you're wanting to take over the world again then just, go with whatever comes naturally I guess."

Her eyes gently moved to look over his bare chest and she bit her lip keenly, her thoughts wandered and India had to remind herself that yes, staring was rude; "I guess...it would be a shame to cover you up but...still! I really would advise you to change, you're going to get in trouble." India wrung her hands a little bit, what would happen if the police or the Government got hold of Imhotep? Nothing good...

Holding out her DVD's she gave them to Imhotep thinking about how to explain this;

"Okay...well...you had plays in Egypt right? Well basically, they made a play about what happened to them and you, and placed it on these discs for people to watch whenever they like. They sold a lot of them so lots of people know about you, and your uhm...girlfriend." she waved her hands trying to pick the right word "If you want...we uhm...could watch it. Although we'd have to sit on the bed to see properly."

Imhotep had to notice the little blush that she was having at his staring... mainly because he was staring at her. That was kind of a noticeable thing to be honest. He smirked a little bit and looked her dead in the eyes to let her know that he knew he'd been caught looking... and didn't care. He would look and he would enjoy very much. He wanted her to know that,

"Yes well I don't think they've tried very hard to see it from my perspective and have done their best to just paint me as evil." he told her with a little smirk of his own before rolling his eyes a little bit, "You try and take over the world a couple of times and then it's all that anyone can talk about! No one ever mentions my skill at conversation..."

He frowned a little bit. He was honestly loathed to be ride of his sand twister transportation but in the end it was as good as he could do. Pouting a little bit, he nodded a little bit,

"Fine, I bow to your local knowledge in this matter." he told her honestly before sighing a little bit, "Still rather annoying that I cannot use my fastest method of transportation..."

Imhotep listened, with an eyebrow raised in amusement, as she stuttered out something very close to a compliment about his chest and torso. Of course she was only looking out for his best interests. Even though she seemed to be much more accepting of his minimal clothing,

"A shame to cover me up? I wonder what you mean by that?" he teased her with a wink before sighing a little bit, "I suppose... seeing as I might have to blend in for a bit..."

At her explanation as to the 'films', he blinked a few times before shaking his head in half-amusement and half-anger,

"I am not sure if I should be amused or angry." he told her honestly before nodding his head a little bit and sitting down on the bed, "I will be able to tell you which parts were right and which parts were wrong. Aside from that... where can I live for free in this country?"

India tilted her head to one side and looked at Imhotep, it did seem rather unfair, nobody has asked for his opinion on the matter, his side of the story. Perhaps if they had bothered to converse with him then he would have been more agreeable. Right now, she was reluctant to tell Alex anything about Imhotep, she didn't want him to go away so fast.

"That's very true but, it means you would have to give them a chance to talk instead of just barging in, levitating things left right and center." she stated with a raised eyebrow "You are surprisingly agreeable I have to say, perhaps it's the beer."

Unable to stop herself giggling she shook her head and gently poked Imhotep's lip; "Did you just pout at me?" she asked silkily "Well that's one for the FaceBook page even if nobody is going to believe it."

When he caught onto the fact that she had mentioned not wanting to have him all covered up, India blushed hard and she pressed a hand to her cheeks trying to judge if it was indeed that strong a blush. She could feel her cheeks delicately painted pink by the situation. Laying down on her bed, she looked up at Imhotep as he sat down further down the mattress;

"Exactly what I said, Imhotep." she stated with a wiggle of her eyebrows "Oh...you are planning on sticking around here are you?" she asked, her eyes widening a little bit "I had thought you would be wanting to jet on back to Egypt, I guess, if Im the off switch for your powers you'd want to leave right away." India hummed.

Raising her eyebrow, India giggled;

"Oh you are so cute. You don't live anywhere for free. Well...you can live here for free if you want but, its not the best of accommodation..." India bit her lip and worried it a little between her teeth "I mean, I'd like to put you up but...come on this kind of sucks big style compared to the places you're used to staying."

Moving to sit next to Imhotep their bodies lightly touching, India grinned up at him; "Anything else you want to ask? I have to say...this all seems too weird, I mean I'm glad I've not been tied up or had organs removed but...I just never expected this."

Imhotep had to admit that conversation hadn't really ever factored into his plans back when he had his powers. After all, why would it? He didn't need to think about what other people would do when it was abundantly clear that he could just power his way through any resistance they could put up against his ideas,

"Yes well when you don't have any skin or muscles they don't give you long before they started trying to kill you." he told her with a little chuckle before shaking his head, "You've yet to shoot me with a shotgun or talk about putting me back in my grave... that tends to put me in a better mood than what most people tend to see."

He scowled a little bit, playfully, when she poked the lip that had pouted for all of a second before he frowned a little bit, "What in the world is facebook and why would no one believe it? Is the truth not displayed on this book of faces?"

She was blushing harder than he had ever seen her do before at being caught out and all he could do was grin to himself about it before smirking a little bit when she tried to test how hot it was with her hand. Smirking a little bit, he watched as she laid down on the bed. He just sat down on it, perching as if he expected the bed to move any second,

"Well I see no reason as to why I should rush back to Egypt since I feel a connection to you, as my summoner." he admitted before laughing a little bit, "No it seems that the summoning ritual was actually what has drained my powers... not you yourself."

When he was told that he could only live here with her for free he grinned a little bit, very ready to live with her for the time being,

"I have been resting inside the British museum in a glass coffin India." he teased her with a wink, "You have that beat by a very large margin my dear."

He chuckled a little bit and laid back on the bed as he tried to think about what he wanted to ask her, "A personal question... do you like the exotic kind of man my dear?"

India had to admit, he had come into her room and she had threatened him with a glass bottle, it wasn't so hard to believe that when he looked more scary he would have had worse done to him. That was why she wanted him to fit in, to be normal, in order for him to be safe and live rather happily, at least for a while. Imhotep could see if he liked it, if he didn't he could go back to being a Mummy, if he did well then...good.

"About the whole...bottle thing. God I feel like such an ass. I'm sorry." she whispered hugging her knees to her chest "I don't know what came over me, I mean it's just so dangerous out there now, you could have wanted to do anything, people get raped and murdered all the time. It must have been nice when you were alive, back in Egypt. Uhm...how about a stronger drink, guessing you didn't have vodka back in Egypt so, something new for you."

Preparing and pouring two shots of vodka, she held one out to Imhotep before gently flicking Imhotep in the arm India giggled; "It's complicated to explain, let us walk before we run, Imhotep, Bringer of Plagues and Shadow...things." she laughed "Do you suppose I could have a cool title like you one day? Maybe I'll marry a Duke, or a prince! Prince Harry is still single. Hey if I married you would I have a cool title?"

Purring softly, India lay her head down softly on Imhotep's lap, snuggling in to get comfortable;

"You're very comfy, for a thousand year old mummy." she sighed softly "I could lay here all day, or all night. So...you'll stay?" India asked, her tone happier at the idea "I uhm...I mean that's great you can clean up the sand while I'm out tomorrow."

Hearing his question she turned to look up at him, her hair falling about the rest of his lap, her cheeks flushed delicately as she licked her lips, moistening them a little.

"That's a very personal question but...no, not...not usually but...I might be making an exception. What about you, do you get attracted to ladies who are unavailable or something?" she asked teasingly, but in a gentle, none provoking manner.

Imhotep had to admit that he had forgotten that she had actually threatened him with the glass bottle. Of course at the time he had thought that he was still immortal and so thought that she wouldn't have been able to do any damage to him anyway. But he was glad that she never tried to test that little theory,

"It's fine, I wasn't really thinking about the bottle to be honest." he told her with a small smile before snorting and shaking his head, "Egypt was much, much, worse I am afraid India. Everyone had swords, crime ended up being a lot bloodier and that was it. A stronger drink you say? I would be up for the challenge."

He took one shot of the clear liquid and just observed it for a moment before shrugging and downing the whole thing. Almost immediately he regretted it as the tears sprang up at his eyes. He managed to bring himself under control, slowly,

"If you married me then you would become Lady High Priest of Bes." he admitted with a little chuckle, "In order to marry me, you'd have to have good knowledge of the goddess Bes."

Smirking as she snuggled up against him, he drank the last of his beer before nodding with a grin, "I think I shall stay here. It's comfortable, safe and I can have the sand cleaned up easily."

Imhotep was very interested in who the one exception to the rule was going to be but he decided not to say anything just yet before smirking,

"I hope I get to see the person you'd make an exception for." he teased her with a wink before shaking his head with a rueful smirk, "You were waiting for that weren't you?"

India smiled softly and she looked out of the window at the trees outside, it wasn't so bad here in Cambridge, she lived within the University grounds after all so it was quite sheltered but, London was no place you wanted to be. No place at all. Certainly not on your own.

"I guess that rules out the idea of you taking me back to Egypt by some magical feat and it being totally cool and awesome." she smirked "I suppose I'd miss the electric here."

Unable to stop herself from laughing at Imhotep's expression Indie giggled happily and sat up to knock back her vodka with only the smallest of shivers; "I guess you failed that challenge spectacularly. Want to try again?" she asked with a tempting purr to her voice "We could always make it interesting."

Humming she tilted her head to one side; "Bit religious for an agnostic, I think I'll stick to Duchess." Indie teased "Nobody believes in those gods any more you know, not even people in Egypt."

Indie bit her lip and blushed brightly; "I would like that..." she whispered, before pouring each of them another shot of vodka "How long do you think it will take to get your powers back? I mean I'd ask Alex to help but I don't think you'd want him involved."

Unable to stop herself from smiling brightly Indie moved so that her arm was touching against Imhotep's a little more, in her shy manner of flirting; "Oh I think you know who it is. Hey! I could have floods of admirers, I could be having a love affair with Alex who is madly truly deeply in love with me. I'm not. And that thought is kind of gross but...still! I'm glad to know, that a girl like me has a chance huh?" she smiled shyly.

FIN.

Dun dun dunnnnnn :P

I am unsure of whether I should be downright ashamed of this work or simply find it amusing, I mean I'm fairly sure there is no FanFic where Imhotep has to get to grips with using the internet :P

Please Review and Favourite if you liked! :D


End file.
